El Amor Del Cerezo No Es El Que Ella Cree
by mrcocomanx
Summary: Sasuke abandono a Sakura y traicionó a la aldea, Sakura enterró sus sentimientos por el la noche que se fue. Naruto su eterno protector y pretendiente también se fue de la aldea unos años después de Sasuke. El equipo 7 desaparece de las listas de los shinobis de Konoha y Sakura deberá afrontar la realidad sola. (Resumen completo adentro)
1. Cap 1

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino** **a la autora Miriel y la puedo publicar en mi cuenta porque tengo su permiso.**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

Resumen: Sasuke abandono a Sakura y traicionó a la aldea, Sakura enterró sus sentimientos por el la noche que se fue. Naruto su eterno protector y pretendiente también se fue de la aldea unos años después de Sasuke. El equipo 7 desaparece de las listas de los shinobis de Konoha y Sakura deberá afrontar la realidad sola. Pero también deberá decidir a quién de los dos amara su corazón una vez que los vuelva a ver. Fanfic NaruSaku

* * *

Capítulo 1 "El Amor Del Cerezo No Es El Que Ella Cree"

* * *

Sasuke-Kun...Siempre supe que lo amaba a él...desde niña siempre lo observaba, él era mi todo, siempre soñé el estar a su lado, y ese sueño se cumplió...

-El siguiente es el Equipo Siete...Sakura Haruno...Naruto Uzumaki...Y Sasuke Uchiha...

Nos convertimos en el Equipo Siete, Kakashi Hatake fue nuestro líder, nuestro mentor, nuestro Sensei...lo único que me importaba es que Sasuke-kun fuera parte de este, también me tocó lidiar con Naruto solo una palabra lo define "Fastidioso". Con el paso de los días nos fuimos adaptando al equipo, la relación entre nosotros mejoro un poco que digamos, la rivalidad entre Sasuke y Naruto iba en aumento solo me quedaba intervenir entre ellos en cada pelea infantil que tenían, Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó varias cosas muy importantes entre ellos la más destacada "El trabajo en equipo", pasaron así los días, las semanas, los meses...y entonces todo callo...

\- Sasuke! No me dejes! Llevan e contigo! Por favor!.-

\- Que Molesta eres ! -

\- No Sasuke! Si te Vas Voy a Gritar y entonces..!-

-Sakura...Gracias..-

-Sa..su..ke..-kun...-

Sasuke se fue de la aldea para cumplir su venganza...y yo no pude evitarlo, Naruto me hizo la promesa de traerlo de vuelta pero...la verdad no creí que pueda o sería difícil de traerlo hay en ese momento me pude dar cuenta de algo que nunca me había percatado antes Naruto...

Naruto siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, en todo momento, siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, nunca se deprimió por las horribles cosas que le llegue a decir, Siempre me demostró su Amor hacia mí, y yo en cambio lo ignoraba y rechazaba y ahora que Sasuke se ha ido Naruto no me ha dejado ni un momento sola siempre apoyándome, animándome, alegrándome el día y la verdad le iba a dar una oportunidad ya que me enamore de el pero otra vez todo callo...Naruto se fue de la aldea...se fue a entrenar junto a Jiraiya Sennin y yo me he quedado sola...Kakashi sensei dejo de ser nuestro maestro a causa de que faltaban dos alumnos, yo he decidido entrenar con Tsunade Sennin la Quinta Hokage...

Cada quien siguió su Camino...El Equipo se desintegro por completo...

Ya han pasado años desde que Sasuke y Naruto se fueron y Kakashi-sensei dejo el equipo, Y mi sueño ahora es que volvamos a estar juntos y volver a estar al lado de Naruto ya que la vida me enseño que deje de ver por personas que no me valoran y luchar por las que siempre lo hicieron por mí.

Por lo tanto El Equipo 7 ya no existe...

* * *

Notas de Autor: como la autora me pidió que pusiera el enlace a su página de FB la dejo aquí:

mirieluchihaanime?_mref=message_bubble

Notas Finales Mías: Esperen más fics y más capítulos y si quieren de una especifico solo dígame en los comentarios o por Mensaje Privado.


	2. Cap 2 El Regreso Inesperado

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino** **a la autora Miriel y la puedo publicar en mi cuenta porque tengo su permiso.**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **. .**

Resumen: Sasuke abandono a Sakura y traicionó a la aldea, Sakura enterró sus sentimientos por el la noche que se fue. Naruto su eterno protector y pretendiente también se fue de la aldea unos años después de Sasuke. El equipo 7 desaparece de las listas de los shinobis de Konoha y Sakura deberá afrontar la realidad sola. Pero también deberá decidir a quién de los dos amara su corazón una vez que los vuelva a ver. Fanfic NaruSaku

. .

* * *

...

Capítulo 2 "El Regreso Inesperado"

...

Los años han pasado en la aldea de Konoha, la paz a perdurado, los genin se han convertido en Jounin, las niñas ya no lo son, y los niños menos, los equipos se han hecho mucho más fuerte que al principio con el pasar del tiempo, apoyándose mutuamente, combinando técnicas y así lograr un equipo invencible, excepto el equipo 7, que ya hace unos años ha sido tachado de la lista para misiones descartándolo por completo del listado de equipo y en ellos tachados dos de los nombres de los que antes permanecían en el equipo: Naruto Uzumaki (baja temporal) y Sasuke Uchiha (Desertor). Las estaciones del año pasan rápido excepto para una chica en especial la cual los días son eternos para ella y en especial cada estación...

Una chica de llamativo color de pelo (rosa) se levanta al primer canto de pájaros en la mañana, aun con el cielo oscuro...

Sakura se levanta y se cambia de ropa, poniéndose un short deportivo rojo, una camisa de tirantes blanca, tenis deportivos blancos y con el cabello agarrado en una coleta con una cinta roja, agarro una pequeña toalla, una botella de agua, las llaves y se dispuso a salir de su habitación, al estar en la calle comenzó a trotar y siguió su camino recorriendo cada calle en la aldea...

*En otro lugar *

-eehh ! Chico ! Levántate es hora de continuar el camino -

-aahhgg-

-Naruto! Levántate ya !-

-5 minutos más ero-sennin - dijo un Naruto adormilado

-No me digas Ero-sennin! - grito furioso el sennin jalando la cobija de Naruto tirándolo hacía en la tierra

-pero que demo...!-

-apúrate que es hora de partir, hoy iremos a un lugar muy importante -

-qué ? A un lugar importante ...mm mm...no me diga que es un lugar de entrenamiento especial !- lo dijo mientras miraba al sennin con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción

-Es algo mucho mejor así que recoge tus cosas y vámonos-

-a dónde iremos ?-

-dime Naruto que acaso no extrañas el Ramen de Ichiraku ?- lo dijo con un tono algo tentador

-Ramen?...no se refiere que iremos a...-

-Konoha, Así es Naruto tu entrenamiento a terminado es hora de volver a casa- lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras acariciaba y revolvía de modo juguetón el cabello del rubio

-a casa ...- Naruto se quedó perplejo sin decir más palabras

*en konoha*

-buenos días Sakura -

-buenos días Ino - dijo Sakura deteniéndose en su lugar aun trotando sobre este

-diario sales a hacer ejercicio mucho antes de que salga el sol ¿ de dónde sacas tantas energías ? - pregunto admirada Ino mientras se detenía de barrer afuera de la floristería

-bueno es que aún tengo esperanzas de volverme más fuerte - lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara - bueno te dejo nos vemos al rato - y la pelirosa salió trotando del lugar alejándose mientras se despedía con un gesto en la mano

-es eso aun tienes esperanzas de que alguno de los dos vuelva ...Sakura...nunca te rindas - lo decía para sí mima una rubia

Cuando la gente ya salía de sus casas para continuar con sus actividades Sakura llegaba a su casa entro puso su botella de agua vacía en la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto para meterse a bañar, al salir se vistió con su ropa casual ya que ese día lo tenía libre, desayuno y salió fue con la Hokage a ver si se le ofrecía algo la cual le digo que disfrutara su día libre.

Caminaba sin rumbo

-Sakura ! -

-hola Tenten, Neji - saludo respetuosamente

-estas libre hoy verdad ? -

-si Tenten veo que ustedes también -

-no quieres ir con nosotros a ver una película ? -

-no gracias Neji será para la otra -

-bueno nos vemos Sakura -

-adiós chicos -

*cerca de la aldea *

-es la entrada wwoooahhh! -

-no me digas que ya la habías olvidado -

-siii Nos vemos !-

-espera Naruto! - salió corriendo como rayo y Jiraiya hice un gesto a los que cuidaban la entrada para que no se alarmaran

Naruto corrió a la casa de Sakura ya que era a la primera que quería ver, toco y toco la puerta pero nadie abrió se le ocurrió ir a ver a la floristería de Ino pero al dar la vuelta en la calle se detuvo en frente de una pelirosa quedando frente a frente muy cerca el uno del otro mientras Sakura sorprendida y sonrojada miraba a su amor que al fin había regresado y esta vez no lo dejaría ir...

* * *

...

Notas de Autor: como la autora me pidió que pusiera el enlace a su página de FB la dejo aquí:

mirieluchihaanime?_mref=message_bubble


	3. Cap 3 Nostalgia

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino** **a la autora Miriel y la puedo publicar en mi cuenta porque tengo su permiso.**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

..

Resumen: Sasuke abandono a Sakura y traicionó a la aldea, Sakura enterró sus sentimientos por el la noche que se fue. Naruto su eterno protector y pretendiente también se fue de la aldea unos años después de Sasuke. El equipo 7 desaparece de las listas de los shinobis de Konoha y Sakura deberá afrontar la realidad sola. Pero también deberá decidir a quién de los dos amara su corazón una vez que los vuelva a ver. Fanfic NaruSaku

..

* * *

...

Capítulo 3 "Nostalgia"

...

Na...Naruto? - decía una pelirosa sorprendida preguntándose si estaba soñando

\- Sakura-Chan...en verdad eres Sakura-Chan!- sin pensarlo rápidamente Naruto abrazo dulcemente a Sakura la cual se sonrojo a mas no poder -Te extrañe Sakura-Chan- el rubio la abrazo más fuerte hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica esta solo correspondió el abrazo y se estremeció al sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello

-Yo también te extrañe Naruto-kun, no sabes cuánto me hiciste falta...pensé que tú ya no...- la chica no pudo terminar ya que el llanto se hizo presente y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y esta solo profundizo el abrazo, Naruto se sorprendió ya que no espera esa reacción en Sakura se separó de ella y seco sus lágrimas dulcemente

\- Sakura..no llores por favor...eres más hermosa cuando sonríes - y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en la frente

-sonreiré por ti Naruto-kun - y le dio una cálida sonrisa a Naruto lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara

\- etto...Sakura-Chan...oooww has crecido! -

\- claro no me quedaría chiquita todo el tiempo , oh! ¡Tú también has crecido Naruto ! - miraba asombrada

\- por supuesto! Ya estoy más grande que tú ! - lo decía alegre mientras media sus estaturas

\- eso no es justo! - lo decía mientras inflaba sus cachetes

\- o por dios! - Naruto se alejó de ella y la vio detenidamente de arriba a abajo

\- qué ? Que pasa ? - Sakura se asusto

\- Sakura...¡Estas más hermosa ! - Naruto la miraba con brillo en sus ojos mientras que en ella un gran sonrojo se hizo presente

\- pero que c..cosas..di..dices...Naruto-kun - desvío de inmediato su mirada a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

\- pero es enserio eres hermosa! Oye Sakura te invito a salir vamos a dar una vuelta -

\- está bien Naruto-kun - y juntos emprendieron el camino sonrientes y compartiendo todo uno sobre el otro hasta que Naruto se detuvo en seco se paró en frente de Sakura algo serio

\- que pasa Naruto ?-

\- Sakura...Se mi Novia -

* * *

...

Notas de Autor: como la autora me pidió que pusiera el enlace a su página de FB la dejo aquí:

mirieluchihaanime?_mref=message_bubble


	4. Cap 4 Incomodidades

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino** **a la autora Miriel y la puedo publicar en mi cuenta porque tengo su permiso.**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **..**

Resumen: Sasuke abandono a Sakura y traicionó a la aldea, Sakura enterró sus sentimientos por el la noche que se fue. Naruto su eterno protector y pretendiente también se fue de la aldea unos años después de Sasuke. El equipo 7 desaparece de las listas de los shinobis de Konoha y Sakura deberá afrontar la realidad sola. Pero también deberá decidir a quién de los dos amara su corazón una vez que los vuelva a ver. Fanfic NaruSaku

..

* * *

...

Capitulo 4 "Incomodidades"

...

\- Sakura...se mi novia -

Sus ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la sorpresa,su respiración se le dificultaba,su sonrojo era notable desde la lejanía,su cuerpo no relacionaba simplemente de quedo estática, no podía pensar ya que su mente no le funcionaba

-jajajajajaj ttebayo No te creas Sakura-Chan -

Un rubio simplemente se agacho y se puso las manos en la cara para defenderse pero al notar que no llegaba golpe alguno por parte de la pelirosa

-eh? Sakura-chan...no hayas pensado que...-

Ella solo agacho su mirada tristemente y el Uzumaki solo se sintio mal ahora si se había pasado de la raya

\- Oye Sakura-Chan tu quieres a Sasuke eso me quedo bien claro y no creo que de la nada me quieras y mucho menos me ames a mi...ah...puedes contar conmigo pero no de la manera que tu quieres para mi eres como una hermana menor a la cual quisiera proteger ...nos vemos iré a ver a la abuela Tsunade -

Y sin mas se fue dejando a una chica triste y pensativa

En la Torre Hokage

\- Abuela Tsunade ! - decía Naruto mientras abría de golpe la puerta de la oficina

\- shsgs sshhgs ...- una rubia se encontraba casi ahogándose con sake ya que cuando el rubio entro de golpe esta se encontraba dándole un trago a su bebida favorita

\- Abuela Tsunade cuanto tiempo !- pero al parecer el rubio no noto su imprudencia - ah? Se encuentra bien abuela ? - lo decía rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha

-hhmm hhhmmm - la rubia se aclaraba la garganta - veo que has crecido pero solo físicamente ya que mentalmente sigues siendo un niño inmaduro como siempre -

\- si pero e progresado mucho en mis entrenamientos de veras! - lo decía emocionado

\- ya veo pero eso sólo lo creeré hasta poderlo ver - decía retandolo la Hokage  
\- ya lo vera se lo garantizo Me Convertiré en Hokage mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo de veras - lo decía mientras alzaba un pulgar al estilo Gai

\- Oye Naruto ya viste a Sakura - dijo la Hokage un poco picarona

-ah...si hable con ella - lo dijo cabizbajo

\- y que hablaron ? -

\- le dije que la quería como una hermana menor -

\- que hiciste que ?!

* * *

...

Notas de Autor: como la autora me pidió que pusiera el enlace a su página de FB la dejo aquí:

mirieluchihaanime?_mref=message_bubble


	5. Cap 5 Seriedad

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino** **a la autora Miriel y la puedo publicar en mi cuenta porque tengo su permiso.**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **..**

Resumen: Sasuke abandono a Sakura y traicionó a la aldea, Sakura enterró sus sentimientos por el la noche que se fue. Naruto su eterno protector y pretendiente también se fue de la aldea unos años después de Sasuke. El equipo 7 desaparece de las listas de los shinobis de Konoha y Sakura deberá afrontar la realidad sola. Pero también deberá decidir a quién de los dos amara su corazón una vez que los vuelva a ver. Fanfic NaruSaku

..

* * *

...

Capítulo 5 "Seriedad"

...

\- Que hiciste que ?! - La Hokage se sorprendió a tal grado de pararse y golpear con sus dos manos el escritorio mientras le gritaba eufórica a Naruto

\- Si...e...es que...yo - Naruto decía lo que podía, estaba muerto de miedo por la relación de la Hokage y mucho más por la manera que lo miraba

-¡ Nada Naruto ! ¡ Toda la vida as dicho que te gusta Sakura! ¡ Como puedes cambiar de parecer de verla como la chica de tus sueños a verla como una simple hermana menor! ¡ Te Imaginas el gran golpe que debió ser para ella esas palabras! - La Hokage estaba más que enojada, solo faltaba que se le abalanzará sobre Naruto para ahorcarlo hasta que dejara de respirar

\- Hokage-sama - Dijo Naruto con un tono muy serio que parecía ser otra persona

-M...mande Naruto - *y este que mosca le pico* pensaba la Hokage mientras miraba atónita a Naruto por su cambio tan repentino

\- La verdad no creo que sea tan doloroso para Sakura como lo fue para mí, ella sigue interesada en Sasuke y aunque lo niegue, es la verdad, y aunque diga que me quiere a mi ahora, quiero tomar las cosas con seriedad, le quiero dar más tiempo para que ordene sus sentimientos en verdad, ya que su amor por mí sería prácticamente nuevo y no lo quiero comparar con el de Sasuke que es de más de 5 años, tengo que pensar bien las cosas, y ver que en verdad me ama o solo lo hace por resignación a falta de Sasuke o peor aún por lastima, y ver que en verdad me ama solo así podremos ser felices y tener un amor verdadero - Dijo Naruto con un tono de seguridad en sí mismo , el cual no se crearía viniendo de el

\- ah! - suspiro la Hokage mientras cerraba sus ojos y se sentaba en su silla para colocarse en su pose seria - Esta bien Naruto, veo con admiración que has madurado, y lo que acabas de decir será lo mejor para los dos, pero déjame decirte un consejo - la Hokage abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Naruto

\- Cual es Hokage- sama ? - pregunto impaciente Naruto al no obtener respuesta

\- El tiempo vuela, Sera mejor que te acerques y enamores más a Sakura ya que en cierta forma un rival estará muy pronto aquí en la aldea -

\- Tsk...ya me puedo imaginar quien es - sonrió Naruto arrogante y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos mostrando diferentes sentimientos en sus ojos como Rivalidad, esperanza y amor

\- Bueno si eso es todo por el momento retira te, descansa un poco , busca a tus viejos compañeros y a Sakura en especial y toma muy enserio lo que te dije - dijo la Hokage con un tono divertido como si fuera a divertirse por lo que estaba a punto de venir

\- ttatebayo...nos vemos luego oba-chan - y antes de que recibiera un grito furioso por parte de la rubia por decirle abuela salió corriendo de la oficina y mientras se cerraba la puerta un florero se estrellaba a un costado de esta .

* * *

...

Notas de Autor: como la autora me pidió que pusiera el enlace a su página de FB la dejo aquí:

mirieluchihaanime?_mref=message_bubble


End file.
